Domestic Business Incentives
The Domestic Business Incentives & Stimulus Acts are a series of federal Acts enacted to boost the economy, create jobs and ensure an American industrial presence in the world economy. The two major actions authorized in the stimulus was the heavier regulations imposed on businesses to protect domestic jobs, rise employment and rebuild the industrial power America once possessed. The second part established funding of a variety of major projects to provide mass employment while investing in new infrastructure and preparing the base of what would become by 2010, a massive amount of new companies and places of employment and manufacturing and industrial power when the initially funded projects construction had neared completing and began to die down. Corporate Regulations A major part of Everetti laws established new minimum wages, employee rights and protection of domestic jobs from being sent overseas. Over a period of five years, minimum wage was risen to $9.50 per hour. By 2015, minimum wage is scheduled to rise to $10.50 per hour. The Union of Everett severed government funding, subsidies and tax cuts for oil industries and provided the same funding to companies that would explore new sources of fuels and clean energies. Major companies that stepped up for the role included Hess Amerada Corporation which would later become one of the largest fuel suppliers in the Union of Everett, including its notable Hess fuel stations located throughout the country which by 2011 provided 50% hydro-electric fast-charge fuel pumps and 50% clean ethanol gasoline and diesel fuel pumps. Hess has worked with the Department of Energy and the Department of the Environment to enhance its gasoline pumps to include biofuel pumps. Similar laws ensured that companies willing to work on futurist technologies should be provided government tax breaks and funding, rather than corporations that continued to engage in developing the dwindling global supplies of oil and gas. A major law restricted businesses from firing domestic employees and slashing domestic jobs only to establish those jobs overseas. The Domestic Employment Protection Act (DEPA) allowed the government to levy enhanced taxes on companies that unnecessarily sent jobs overseas. The government also established regulations under this law that overseas jobs run by companies based on the Union of Everett fall under the Department of Labor's jurisdiction, which resulted in higher wages for foreign workers and enforced the same required safety standards and employee rights as employees in jobs located in the Union of Everett. Companies that violated these regulations would face heavier taxes which would end up stopping nearly completely the growing process of outsourcing of Everetti jobs by 2009. As of 2012, a large portion of Everetti based corporations have restored a total of nearly 17 million jobs back into the Union of Everett and the United States in which then tax breaks were restored to these corporations. Government Founded Companies Several construction projects focused on building manufacturing plants and offices for what would later be inhabited by several government funded corporations. Within years, companies such as Quantum Inc., Avalon Motor Company, Infra Corporation, Viral Mass Media and Armor Militant Defense Industries were formed with large government aid to jump start a new force of Everetti-American led innovation and manufacturing. Many of these companies were later released from government ownership, selling 51% of the new corporations' shares to private citizens and other civilians. Many of the companies were released on their own to become major leaders in Everetti industry and employment. Companies such as Armor Militant, Quantum Inc and Infrastructure Advancement Corporation boosted employment by a total of nearly 2.3 million jobs. Infra Corp led in that opening up over 1.8 million jobs to people in the construction, architecture, construction tools manufacturing, heavy equipment and various other hard labor jobs. This force of 1.8 million people were focused on the future mass development of the country and later on into the new states of Haiti, Yucatan and Maya Coast. Infra Corp at one point, under control of the Union of Everett, maintained an employment of nearly 2.1 million. About 300,000 of those workers went on to take employment in the new businesses built. The mass amount of hiring in these careers prepared a force of nearly 6 million skilled workers and other trained or partially trained or experienced potential employees by 2012. Infrastructure Redevelopment Between 2004 and 2012, infrastructure development stimulus provided jobs to many people. Throughout these eight years, nearly three million new people had been employed in construction and maintenance careers. Major projects included the building or repair bridges, interstate highways, railways, tunnels and other degrading infrastructure neglected by the former United States. Power lines, communications, advanced internet access lines and other had been rewired or expanded into new regions of the Union of Everett including the acquired states of Haiti, Yucatan and Maya Coast. Notable mass projects were also part of the process, employing an additional 1.5 million people including the Yucatan Border Canal, Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel, Everett City and Avaris. These projects provided new amounts of housing, employment and opportunities for people living in degrading city neighborhoods throughout the country and new jobs that by 2012 would employ an additional 2.5 million people and expect further employment of nearly 12 million new jobs by 2015. Part of the development of Yucatan and Maya Coast included the building of farming and agriculture. Other construction focused on the new businesses the government was forming and created new manufacturing and industrial centers including shipbuilding yards, clothing and textiles manufacturing, consumer products and home goods production, defense manufacturers, electronics manufacturers among other major industries to boost employment, exports and domestic industries to reduce the obsessive American dependence on foreign goods under the former United States leaderships. These office spaces and manufacturing centers would by 2012 and into 2015 provide millions of new jobs, opportunities and boost the Everetti GDP above the $11 trillion mark (as of 2013). The result of additional stimulus and incentives to businesses would result in a heavy decline in the necessity to import goods from foreign nations such as China and raise exports, produce millions of new tax payers, reduce citizens' dependence on government welfare programs, ending the devastating debt crisis that nearly collapsed the United States economy. By 2011, the Union of Everett had a significant and steady surplus of revenue each year, which lowered national debt to non-existence. Current infrastructure development in the Union of Everett is scheduled to continue into the 2020's, keeping up with national and global demand and to keep unemployment from reversing its current trends and rise again. Category:Union of Everett Category:Laws